


you're horny, let's do it

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Underage - Freeform, blowjob, handjob, harry is 16, i suck at smut warned u, idk what to tag as, louis is 13, they dont do the sex lol woops, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is louis’ older brother and he walks in on him wanking. they do the touchy touch. (harry is sixteen and louis is thirteen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're horny, let's do it

**Author's Note:**

> lol i suck at smut as you can see and i dont proof read

Louis settles himself on his bed, propping his laptop beside his thigh on the bed, in view so he barely has to turn his head to see the screen. He makes himself comfortable, wiggling his bum a bit so he’s settled nicely.

He slips his fingers under the elastic band of his sweatpants, tugging down until he’s go them down his thighs a bit. He lifts his bum a bit so he can pull them down more and they’re just a couple inches above his knee.

He does the same with his boxers, pulling them down almost aligned with his sweats. Before doing more, he hovers his hand over his laptop mouse pad, tapping lightly to start the video he’s selected.

It’s titled “Blonde Twink Takes It Rough” and it has a picture of a small, skinny lad, quite like himself, propped on a bed with his arse sticking up in the air, his face smooshed against the duvet. Another man, quite older, maybe his “father”, is standing over him with his dick in hand, ready to penetrate the smaller boy.

When the video starts, Louis reaches over to his bedside table and grabs the lotion he stole from his mum’s bathroom. He pops the cap open and easily squirts some of the cool cream into his palm, rubbing his hands together once he’s closed the bottle and tossed it back to the table.

He lowers his hand to his prick, eyes scanning back to the screen. He wraps his fingers around his dick, gasping slightly when the cool liquid comes in contact with his warmer skin. 

On the screen the blonde, smaller one is standing over the older one who’s laid out on his back, his chest bare. The younger one presses his hand against the older man’s chest, his fingers slightly scraping the skin as he slides his hand down lower on the man.

Louis begin’s sliding his hand against himself, the sight arousing him. He watches as the older man lets the younger one suck him off for a bit, his mouth barely able to hold the man’s length.

It doesn’t take Louis to bring himself to full hardness, seeing as he’s a teenage boy with hormones going all over the place. The screen in front of him is only causing the arousal flowing through him to heighten.

Louis isn’t sure what to do with his free hand so he lowers it, placing them on his balls and slowly moving his fingers against them, a small moan leaving the boy’s mouth.

He takes his thumb that’s on his dick, running it over the head of his dick, paying extra attention to the slit. It sends a spark through him, that familiar heat beginning to pool low in his belly. He pays more attention to the screen, itching to get himself off.

The smaller boy is now laying horizontal on the bed, the duvet bunching up around him. The older man leans down and presses a kiss to the skin below his belly button, the younger boy squirming beneath him, his dick hard and red, leaking precome against the older man’s neck.

Louis imagines himself in the place of the blonde boy, all sweaty and writhing, the older man’s touches lingering on his skin as he traces his fingers over the boy.

Louis’ pumps begin to speed up, his grip tightening a bit.

Louis is cut short when his door begins to open, his hand freezing on himself. He quickly, reflexively, reaches over, yanking his pillow over himself. He can feel his face burning hot, not yet knowing who it is who’s just walked in on him wanking. 

He tenses, seeing that it’s his brother, Harry. He’s half naked, a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest gleaming with water. His hair is wetted, dripping down into his back and collarbones. Louis closes his eyes, mortified by what is happening.

"Louis?" Harry asks, his voice low and hoarse. Louis really wishes he could evaporate into thin air or disappear or be anywhere but here.

With his eyes still clamped shut, he replies a small “what?”, his voice coming out much more rough than he intended it to.

It’s quiet for a moment, and Louis wonders what’s happening because Harry’s not leaving or coming in; he’s just standing there, taking in the sight before him. 

"Harry?" Louis asks, and he realizes that the laptop is still going and the two men are still going at it, small grunts and moans leaving the laptop’s speaker.

Louis reaches his hand out, slamming the laptop shut, his eyes still closed. The noises stop and it’s completely silent but Louis feels like Harry’s silence is a louder scream than anything he’s ever had to hear.

He peeks his eyes open, the curiosity of the situation getting to much for him to handle. He sees Harry’s still standing there, jaw slack and muscles tense. Louis doesn’t know what to do, but when Harry walks in completely and shuts the door behind himself, Louis is even more lost than he was before.

His dick is still hard and rubbing against the rough fabric of the pillow and his hand is covered in lotion, but Harry doesn’t seem to care. His eyes are scanning over his younger brother, stopping at his face.

"Louis," Harry says, walking beside the boy. Louis is sure his face is as red as a tomato and he’s embarrassed and he’s trying not to look at Harry because Harry  _is_ half naked and muscle-ey and wet and once Louis looks past the embarrassment Harry is really hot and it’s a rather intoxicating sight.

To make is worse, Harry is mere feet away from Louis now, his face blank of expression. Louis isn’t sure what Harry’s doing but he really wishes that he’d hurry it up because he’s making Louis little problem that’s actually a big problem a lot worse.

Harry walks beside Louis, his body hardly inches away from Louis’ own.

"Scoot over," Harry says, his voice deeper than usual and wow that’s hot. Louis, hesitantly, scoots over, making sure to hold the pillow against his erection as he does so. He’s not even sure why he listened to his brother, but he did.

Harry sits down beside him, the bed dipping with Harry’s added weight. Louis stares straight, uncomfortable and unsure of what’s going on.

Harry only sits with his leg tucked under himself, his torso facing Louis and his towel slightly opening over his thigh, falling between his legs. His dick is partly visible and Louis can see it out of the corner of his eye and he can almost swear Harry’s getting hard, but of course he’s not because they’re brothers.

"Hey, Lou," Harry says and it’s a lot closer to Louis than he figured. Harry lifts his hands and reaches Louis’ forehead, pushing his hair that was falling out of his eyes.

"What?" Louis asks quickly, gulping after. He makes a mental note to throw himself off a bridge once he’s out of this mess.

"What’cha doing?" Harry asks, and his voice isn’t mocking at all and it’s weird because that’s what Louis feels like Harry’s doing. It’s pretty damn obvious, what Louis is doing, but Harry still asked.

Louis face only burns brighter, though, because he can’t say it out loud because it’s embarrassing, but Louis knows Harry and he’ll make him say it.

Louis gulps once, not as loud as before, and says, “you  _know_.” It makes him feel like he’s back in elementary school because how he said it but he really couldn’t care less in the moment.

Louis’ thoughts are cut short because suddenly Harry’s leaning in and he’s whispering, “want some company?”

Louis can’t help the jolt of arousal that the simple statement shoots through him, and he really can’t help when Harry’s hand ends up flicking the pillow off of him, leaving him exposed. Louis reaches to cover himself up but Harry’s to quick, grabbing his wrists.

Louis looks at Harry, finally, his eyes full of confusion.

"Wha- " He’s cut off when Harry’s hand travels lower, gripping his prick. Louis huffs out a breath, the feeling of someone else’s hand on him besides his own is overwhelming and fantastic. 

"Do you want this?" Harry asks, and Louis scrunches his eyebrows together. He’s about to speak when Harry starts pumping his hand back and forth, slow movements that cause Louis to breathe heavily and whimper.

"Do you?" Harry asks again, more impatient.

Louis thinks for a moment and he can’t bring himself to say no when Harry’s causing such a delicious friction where he wants it most.

Louis nods, Harry giving a smile.

Harry leans closer even more, his hand still moving against Louis, and presses a small, chaste kiss to Louis’ cheek. Louis doesn’t know what to do, sat there. 

Harry can tell, Louis guesses, because he’s sitting up on the bed and climbing over Louis, his towel somehow maintaining to stay in tact. Harry straddles Louis’ thighs, much smaller than his own, and removes his hand from his brother. He leans forward, holding the smaller boy’s face still while he presses a soft, plain kiss to Louis’ lips. 

Louis has never kissed anyone, so he’s a bit lost on what to do. He’s seen video’s of people kissing, though, so he improvises and tries his best to copy the images that are faded in his memory.

Their mouths move together, Harry’s experienced, Louis’ trying. Louis is a bit taken back when Harry’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip and he gasps, Harry taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in, exploring Louis’ mouth. Louis lets him, figuring that he knows what he’s doing. 

Harry takes his hands, pulling his towel off, revealing his dick. He pulls back, tossing the linen off the bed. Louis is in shock at how big Harry is. Yeah, Louis has seen Harry naked before, but not when he’s half-hard and so close. 

Harry can tell Louis is gawking, so he reaches out and takes Louis’ hand, leading it to himself. With his hand over Louis’, he wraps both of them around his dick, smirking as Louis is shocked by the quick action. 

Harry begins moving their hands, Louis soon catching on and pumping without Harry’s guidance. Harry takes his hand and wraps it back around Louis, him being obviously smaller, and wraps his hand around Louis, completely.

They both work each other, Harry now completely hard. Louis takes his fingers and runs his thumb over the head of Harry’s dick, making sure to rub the underside. Harry shudders at the action, Louis grinning in pride that he’s managed to cause it.

It doesn’t last long, though, because Harry’s pumping his hand faster now and it’s making Louis’ belly start to burn with arousal. 

He quickens his movements as well, mostly because it feels like his blood is pumping faster in his veins. 

Harry leans down, licking a long stripe over Louis. Louis is taken back, the action causing immense pleasure to burn through him. Harry wraps his lips around Louis, having hardly any trouble.

Louis keeps working at Harry even if his arm is sore from the awkward position.

He’s not sure how much longer he’ll last because Harry starts sucking on his prick, running his tongue on the underside of his head, sending sparks through Louis’ veins.

Harry bobs his head down, taking Louis is the rest of the way. His nose, nuzzling against Louis’ skin above his dick.

Louis suddenly feels like he’s on fire, his body reacting to the warmth and wetness.

He doesn’t warn Harry before he’s coming down his brother’s throat, his body tensing and his eyes rolling back in his head. He’s orgasmed before, many times, but never with the help of someone else.

He’s warm and tingly and his body feels _right_. He comes down from his high, ready to get Harry off, but he sees that Harry’s already coming, pumping himself through his own orgasm

Louis watches, letting Harry spill all over his stomach. Louis reaches out, feeling brave, and helps Harry along, stroking his dick along with Harry’s hand.

Once he’s finished he slides over, laying beside Louis. Louis looks at his brother, unsure of what to do now since he’s feeling tired and happy and complete, as of the moment.

Harry reaches for the towel, wiping Louis off with it.

Harry falls back to the bed and just smiles at his brother, giving him a small “thanks”, before cuddling up against him. 

Louis turns on his side, letting Harry curl up around him like a cocoon.

"And, Louis," Harry says, "don’t tell mum."

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my [ tumblr](http://fchristmaslourry.tumblr.com) thank u


End file.
